Test systems for testing one or more electronic devices are known. For example, test systems are known for testing semiconductor dies. Such test systems can provide test data to the electronic device or devices and then evaluate a response of the electronic device or devices to the test data. Various types of tests can be performed on electronic devices. Examples of such tests include DC tests and functional tests.
Direct current (“DC”) tests typically involve measuring one or more DC characteristics of an electronic device. For example, a DC test can measure the leakage current of terminals (e.g., bond pads) of a semiconductor die. Other examples of DC tests commonly performed on a semiconductor die include without limitation testing for an open circuit fault at a terminal and testing for a short circuit fault at a terminal.
Functional testing typically involves operating the electronic device. Functional testing can be limited to partial operation of the device. For example, in some test situations, testing of an electronic device is performed over less than the full operational spectrum of the electronic device. For example, only selected functions of the electronic device are tested, and/or the electronic device is tested at less than its full operating speed. In some test situations, it is desired to perform functional tests over a full operational spectrum of the electronic device or to perform tests at full operational speed of the device.